


hollow

by Pyracantha



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other, Poetry, Sad, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, falling, i promise i do happy stuff sometimes too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: Nightmares of falling are the worst





	hollow

i call out  
my voice seeking  
the nest of your  
approval  
the den of comfort  
in your eyes  
i am lost  
falling too far  
trying vainly to grasp  
with the bare tips of my fingers  
the lingering scent of your  
love  
i am engulfed in darkness  
the void singing faintly  
sounds of fire  
ghosting past at 90 miles an hour  
soon there is nothing  
not even the sound  
of my sobs  
voicelessly  
mourning the  
ringing sweetness  
in the  
sound of your  
voice praying  
my  
name


End file.
